


Garlic bread

by bashfulberry



Series: Random drabbles/shortfics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Gen, just one because it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is me and I'm in love with puns so here we go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garlic bread

**Author's Note:**

> I had to...  
> beta my friend Ania

"Garlic! Garlic! Garlic!" Keith heard a weird chant coming from the kitchen. Driven by his curiosity he looked inside and saw Lance, Hunk and Pidge chanting at the oven. Inside were slices of bread, apparently garlic bread.  
"How I wish we had some cottage cheese to go with it," Hunk said dreamily. "There should be a planet where they have something similar, right, Pidge?"  
"In theory... but we're more likely to find even more kinds of that evil goo they call food."  
"Patience, my friends. Once we're done with the whole Galra business we can go back home and regain the freedom to eat anything we like," Lance spoke.  
"Imagine hanging in a hammock, sipping actual orange juice with your cat sleeping by your side."  
Lance's eyes opened wide. "I thought about our current cats and I don't think any hammock could bear it."

"Actually they're lions." Keith entered the kitchen, making all three of them jump in their sits.  
"Lance wasn't wrong, lions _are_ cats," Pidge replied.  
"No, no, he's right." Lance shook his head. His smug grin meant no good. "They are _lion_ around all day."  
"Get out, Lance!"  
"No garlic bread for you!"

**Author's Note:**

> bashful-berry/berryswriting on tumblr


End file.
